


Biztar Universe

by Ochie94



Series: Biztar AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biztar AU, Biztar by Ochie94, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Biztar is a new era where every creatures can coexist together in the same place, in the same time. It’s a Utopia for everyone with new laws which respect every living being from every races. This era has basically the same construction of hierarchy like the Old Worlds, but with addition of the supernatural beings.





	1. Brief Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Because of my big need for a new and fresh AU where I can put all of my Utopian themed Supernatural stories together, I created this AU.  
> This Universe’s details is still a disorganized mess inside my mind and I will need long time to untangle each of them. The reason I post this now is because I’m going to start posting Supernatural stories and having to explain this universe in each stories is really a pain in the fingers -there will still be some brief intro, of course, but to explain everything every time I post new stories…. I hope my point is sent across to you all. *Scratch that*
> 
> To be honest, I'm just not good at explaining things.

**_Biztar Universe Brief Explanation_ **

 

Biztar is a new era where every creatures can coexist together in the same place, in the same time. It’s a Utopia for everyone with new laws which respect every living being from every races. This era has basically the same construction of hierarchy like the Old Worlds, but with addition of the supernatural beings.

The beginning of this era was the great war between races who wanted to take over the Earth which had been running for decades until some groups called for mutual peace. It took long for each races to agree with the idea, but it happened thus created the brand new start of an era called Biztar.

‘Biztar’ was derived from the word ‘Bistar’ which could mean bright, clear, limpid, nimble, pellucid. With the hope of this new era would be a bright era for all races where they could show themselves clearly without the need of hiding their true self, Biztar started.


	2. Races in Biztar

**_Races in Biztar_ **

 

This Universe has practically every races/being with any powers you can think of.

Vampires, Werewolves, Werecats, Fairies, Angels, Demons, Elves, Mermen/Mermaids, Sirens, Dragons, Pegasus, Shapeshifters, Mind/Memory Readers, Witches/Wizards/Warlocks (included in Humans), Ogres, Shape Shifters...

You name it, they are all exist in Biztar.

Human? Of course, they are very much still existent in here, but they are part of the minorities here.

Generally speaking, Biztar is filled by :

  * 55% Hybrids
  * 20% Fairies
  * 10% Elves
  * 5% Humans
  * 2% Ogres
  * 1,5% Demons
  * 1,5% Angels
  * 1% Vampires
  * 1% Werewolves
  * 1% Werecats
  * 0,6% Shadow Lurkers
  * 0,6% Mermaids/Merboys
  * 0,6% Shape Shifter
  * 0,1% Necromancers, Dragons, Sirens, Pegasus
  * 0,1% Unknown



 

ABO Verse can be mixed up in Biztar, and not limited to one race.

I have an upcoming story -still draft, though- It has Omega Werewolf; Alpha Werewolf, Vampires, Necromancer; Beta Wizard, Witch, Necromancer, Memory Reader.... try to guess which group will be the main characters for this arrangement ;) (Update2018/1218: I'm not sure whether I'll post this one or not because it has gotten out of hand)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post a brief explanation about each races in future post. The order of the updates will be according to the races showed up in my stories.


	3. Fairy

**_Fairy_ **

 

Fairies in Biztar doesn’t really differ much from other fairies in other stories, in the matter of appearances, especially.  They are small and tiny, with a pair of translucent wing which drops Light Dust when they flutter. Fairy usually live in Fairy Town, some small part of the city or Fairy Community outside the city like in a forest, which all of those options filled by lot of trees where the fairies live together.

The color of the wings -which is also the color of the Light Dust- may be different for each fairies depending on their talent and their ability -the brighter / lighter, the better skill they have.

In [Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386821) , there are 5 color mentioned in the story. Green, Gold, Purple, Red and Silver-white.

Green is the color for Greenery or Fairy with plants talent. They can grow plants everywhere and take care of any plants with ease. If Plant Fairies have good Light Dust, they can sell it like a high quality  fertilizer .

Fairies with yellow gold wings are well know as Sun Fairies. They are the one living beings feel comfortable with. Their Light Dust feel like a drop of protective warm sunshine, along with Greenery they are the most compatible Fairies to work together in Plants Division.

Purple is the usual color of black magic and Magic Fairies can produce Light Dust that hold that type of magic power. Unlike other fairies, the darker the Light Dust is, the richer the magic it contains. This type of fairy are heavily watched over by the government to prevent any bad things related to black magic. Most of them usually are quarantined, but in Wonwoo's case, because his Light Dust is not dark -more like a very light shade of violet- he is free to live normally like other fairies, yet he is needed to report to the government every month.

Red is fire. Although they can neither produce nor manipulate fire, their red Light Dust -also referred as Fire Dust- can be used as a media to produce fire or for special bullet -but this is illegal-; the brighter the Dust shines, the bigger chance it is able to create fire. Some Fire Fairies who have a  good quality Fire Dust get income from selling their Dust. They also usually have warmer body temperature than other fairies.

Silver-white, not to be confused with silver-gray, are the color of emotion. They can understand someone's emotion as easy as reading a book. Most of them who can deal with all of those emotions work as psychotherapist.

Aside those five colors, the other colors are Blue (Water), Pink (Art), Silver-Gray (Weather), Brown (Culinary), Creme (Medical Herb), Orange (Craft)

Fairies occupation usually following their talents of understanding nature. Like, Greenery usually works for the government to take care of the plants of the world, along with Sun Fairies and Water Fairies. Yet outside those, there are other occupations fairies can take.

Just like in [Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386821) , there is Cupid, and also Hansol working as Cupid Apprentice. Cupid is a big company, sheltering several divisions, making a path in Romance related work. The most popular divisions are Matchmaking Division and Wedding Organizer Division, the latter is where Team Choi work at -specifically in Seoul Branch. Cupid Worker is what people call those who work there, while Cupid Apprentice are for those who are still in training.

While for Jeonghan, and his colleagues, they work in entertainment industry where they perform -usually in major public events- using their Light Dust. Only those with a good control -amount of Light Dust sprinkling and Flying skill- can work in this line of work. They call those who work there as Light Fairies.

 

Fairy trivias :

  * Average height of fairy -male and Female- are 10  and 11 cm. The tallest Fairy ever recorded is a Sun Fairy with height 14 cm.
  * Despite the small size, they made up almost one fifth of Biztar’s population. The second largest Race after Hybrids covering 55% of the whole population.
  * While being the most Races-friendly being, Fairy is the only Race with pure gene -not mixed with any other races / hybrid-
  * The biggest Fairy Town in Biztar is the size of Soccer field in Ireland. While the biggest Fairy Community is in Amazon.
  * Only 5 percent of Fairies in Seoul work according to their talent. They are Plants Fairies, Sun Fairies, Weather Fairies and Herbs Fairies.
  * The most common fairies is Plants Fairy while the least common is Magic Fairy
  * There are only 89 Magic fairies. More than half are quarantined.



 

 

 


	4. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Things Work in Biztar: Festival

**_How Things Work in Biztar: Festival_ **

 

Just like our current society which will be called ‘Old World’ in Biztar, the resident of Biztar do everything like we do. They live, study, work, follow rules, have fun and everything like us, but in much vaster scale; like the use of magic, advanced technologies and mix of both. Biztarians are separated into two groups, those who live in World of Living (Earth) and those who live in Underworld (where other creatures who aren’t human stay safe and calm away from human).

And because I'm not creative enough to make new name (For country, city, and anything about that), the map area of Biztar is the same with the Old World. Tho, if anything, some of it disappear or erased out of the public map (the one allowed to know by the civilians) because those place are linked to dark past or classified things. This, is for the World of Living.

On the other hand, Underworld is basically the perfect mirror image of World of Living. Everything is just the same but on the  _ other  _ side. For example, Korea is located west to Japan, in Underworld, Japan is west to Korea. And the naming thing in underworld is written backward as to not confuse the reader between each worlds, that means, Korea becomes  _ Aerok _ , Seoul becomes  _ Luoes _ , States becomes  _ Setats _ , and etc. I will also use  _ Italic  _ for it, to make it easier to differentiate it.

 

Anyway, as I have told, things at that time are relatively the same with current time. And that includes Traditional Festival which more or less related to supernatural being. And in  [ Wolf Baby ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741551/chapters/40061279) , the boys are celebrating a  [ Ghost Festival ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_Festival) and Halloween mixed together. Here is an explanation taken from the story :

> Every year, just right on full moon night of the seventh month in the lunar calendar, the portals which bridges the two worlds -Earth and Underworld world- are connected and opened wide. Along with it, a radiation of magic wafting off strongly reaching every creatures and giving them more power and an ease to travel between the worlds, which usually hard to do because of the turbulence created by the strong clash of barriers enveloping each worlds. And the costume, it was all originated by the underworld creatures who visit the world of living. Because they had very different body shape compared to human, most of them disguised themselves as human, using magic to veil their appearance and copy the human they saw so they can venture the world while blending in with ease. That has became a habit for very long time and spread around so vast that it has become tradition to disguise oneself as someone else on that festival.
> 
> For this annual event, Biztarians all celebrate it because it means they can meet with their families, friends and colleagues who live on the other world they usually not able to communicate easily. Earlier, Biztarians only celebrated the event in small circle, in a private gathering or party. But after long years of more and more people knowing each other and celebrating together, they all gather and combine their little parties into one huge festival anyone can join, it has became a day like Biztar Day when there is also a festival being held to celebrate the start of new era. Although not as great as Biztar Festival, Baekjung Festival -how they call it in Korea- is also a hugely anticipated event. And tonight, Hansol and Wonwoo are going to attend one of many parties held in Seoul.

 

Between the line, you can find that I include ‘Biztar Festival’, this is a very big festival held in Biztar, annually held across the worlds (World of Living and Underworld) to celebrate this new era. Every countries/areas have their own way to celebrate it, making it a great time to enjoy how everyone coexists with each other.

I haven’t posted anything with Biztar Festival, but if you remember Jeonghan, the light Fairy in  [ Eve ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386821) , I can tell you that Light Fairies often put on performances during this festival. It is really beautiful, you will see light twinkling anywhere around you and the most anticipated performance is the one held at the peak of the event, plethora of Light Fairies will be on a large stage and dance with their dust to create magical lines in the air.

 


	5. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advanced Technologies: Identity

**_Advanced Technologies: Identity_ **

I have mentioned in my stories held in Biztar, although not much have been posted and some of which has been posted doesn’t show much about it, that there are new generation technology which is more convenient than what we have right now. I’m not able to list up everything here, but let’s start with what we have in  [ Eve ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386821) .

In that JeongSol story, I mentioned about small tiny fairies have a smartphone. It’s more or less the same smartphone we have at this point. But in minuscule scale. So if fairy’s height is around 11 cm, their phone is at 9 mm - 10 mm. Yes, that’s what we call miniature, but that’s just the right size for Fairies, we need to understand and acknowledged it.

Now that we talk about mini phones, we can assume that Biztarian can create anything in lilliputian size, with that, I will mention about the ring WonSol (or whole members of Seventeen, to be exact) wear in  [ Wolf Baby ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741551/chapters/23810394) . Because Seventeen wears that ring ALL the time, I decide to not change it and use it for the sake of this universe.

> Looking at Wonwoo when the elder touches the button on the hologram panel after raising his ring to the ID scanner,...

Yes. You read it right. Wonwoo scans his ring with the scanner attached to the hologram panel of the teleportator (we will talk about this -and the dimension alterations- in later chapter).

Every Biztarians, both in the World of Living and Underworld, have certain ID which comes in various sizes, shapes and materials. In it, is a special built it microchip where the owner of the ID’s data is saved. It is like our electronic ID card, but doesn’t come in the shape of plastic card. This proof of identity is linked to the main national data center which link to another data centers, like health care insurances, licenses, bank accounts, police records and can be used as a method of payment. In Wolf Baby’s story, we can find that the ID ring links to the VIP tickets to the public party and their apartment’s entree passes. This way, civilian doesn’t need to bring around multiple cards and this paperless invention can also save the withering natural environment from being exploited.

Everyone has it as soon as their parents report their birth to the government, and to make it easier to be carried along, this ID can be planted in any type of accessories Biztarians prefer. Ring is one of the most favorite choice, because it’s not heavy, can be used as accessories for their fashion and most of all, easy to be directed to the scanner. The other choices are bracelet, charm, phone case, pin, wristwatch and many other things.

For security, this ID comes as a pair, the chip and also the key. The chip which is planted inside thing has some sort of sensor which will try to find its key to unlock its function. This key also comes in many variation, while the main chip has more appeal in appearance because of its frequency of use, the key is usually made very simple and unrecognizable as a key. It can be the plainest panel put inside someone’s pocket or small simple pearl or jewel earrings, or extravagant hair piece. The key has to be around the chip in close range under 2 m for it to active, and the scanner limits itself with 30 cm gap.

Aside from the key, there will also need of fingerprint or iris scan for added securities after scanning the ID chip, but these are optional. Despite the chance of hijack and data stealing, data center has very thick and strong multilayered firewalls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all for now. See you later on the next Biztar thing! ^^/

**Author's Note:**

> This post will be updated with each additional information and every stories I post which take place in Biztar Universe.  
> 


End file.
